


Within

by manashrine



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action, Drama, F/M, Reader x Ymir, Romance, Shifter!Reader, TitanShifter!Reader, Ymir x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:01:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manashrine/pseuds/manashrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In your eyes, she’s a weakling, a coward. In hers, you are nothing more than a monster. The two of you are so different, yet so similar – both hiding your true selves deep within.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read the end notes if there's any confusion.
> 
> Feedback would be greatly appreciated!

The hush sound of your footsteps was the only noise that disrupted the stillness as you strolled across the seemingly endless lush, verdant plains far from civilization; namely your home village. The very thought of that place evoked a bitter sensation inside the pits of your stomach, for you had been betrayed by your own kin, forced to desperately seek refuge elsewhere. Your scowl deepened, feeling all the more exasperated when you remembered how you had been treated, just because you were following your instincts. In truth, you wouldn’t be surprised if some of your former associates were trying to track you down in order to execute you.

 

Several hours had passed since your departure, and the walled stronghold of humanity, which stood proudly in the distance, came into vision. Now, you did not possess a lot of knowledge about it. You knew that it was constructed over a century ago, and the people there were different, though they spoke the same language as you. Blending in shouldn’t be too difficult, as long as you kept your shifting power under warps. If the local residents saw that you were akin to beasts that drove them to the brink of extinction, they would get alarmed.

 

Somewhere on your journey to the fortress, the earth started to shake violently, loud stomping assaulting your eardrums. You turned to the source of such noise, only to spot three eight-meter titans charging at you, their eyes gleaming with sheer bloodlust. They swarmed you like vultures on carrion. Before you got the chance to escape, one of the creatures grabbed you, opening its jaws. As it was bringing you closer to its mouth, a single thought raced through your mind – one that awakened a familiar feral instinct within you – **you were no prey.**

 

And so, filled to the brim with animalistic fury, you quickly sunk your teeth into your hand, just enough to break the skin, glaring at the titan that held you all the while. A crimson lightning bolt struck the ground right after, coils of steam enveloping your body for a brief moment. The monster snapped its jaws shut, but immediately realized that you were no longer in its grasp. Instead, you stood before the three titans as a slender, fifteen-meter beast with elongated ears, hair that reached out to touch your shoulders and claws sharper than the finest steel.

 

When one of the titans took a step closer, you snarled menacingly, and grabbed it by the neck. You buried your claw into its nape. The burning gush of blood that came out splattered against your flesh. You then threw away the now-lifeless body – which slowly began to evaporate – and turned your attention to the other creatures. Each swipe; each cut you made, exhilaration surged through you, dragging you into darkest depths of madness, as you mauled your foes until they were nothing but a pile of ash.

 

Enervated from the battle, you proceeded in your travel in a languid manner, only to stop dead in your tracks once you spotted a freckled girl with a pony tail, who stared at you, utmost contempt overflowing in her golden eyes. Was she an outcast as well? From another village, perhaps? You did not know, you could not think, for blind rage and impulse to slaughter fueled you. Thus, you began to approach her. But before you could even snatch her, she assumed her titan form, which was considerably smaller than yours. Although, that did not stop her from lunging herself at you with demonic speed.

~*~

”You’re pathetic,” you seethed, trying to separate yourself from the carcass of your damaged titan form.

 

”So you say,” the freckled girl droned, wearing a face like stone. “But take a good hard look at yourself.”

 

”D-damn you…”

 

”You’re no different from an animal,” she added, smirking at how your glare hardened.

 

”Shut up.”

 

Finding no avenue to speak with you further, she spun a heel, and commenced sauntering towards the walled nation.

 

”Hey!”

 

…But at the sound of your voice, she halted in her steps, and turned to met your gaze once more.

 

Finally free, you walked up to her, inquiring, “Where are you going?”

 

”None of your business,” came the cold response.

 

”The walls, right?” you resumed the interrogation. “I’m going there too.”

 

”I don’t care.”

 

“Look, as much as I hate saying this,” you uttered, expression grim as ever. “I think we should travel together. We’re both wounded from fighting each other.”

 

The freckled girl remained silent for a moment then lowered her head slightly as she let out a sigh. “Fine, just don’t expect me to protect you or anything.”

 

”As if I need protection from a weakling like you."

 

She scoffed at that.

 

Truth be told, you never had mixed feelings about someone until now. In your frank opinion, this girl was weak. The only reason she defeated you was because you were exhausted, though a part of you dreaded combating her again. But all bitterness aside, you admired her attitude. You wanted to find out more about her. Of course, you refused to admit that. Unfortunately, the only thing you learned was her name – Ymir. It sounded familiar, in a way. Regardless, you didn’t think much of it on your journey.

 

Once the two of you had finally arrived, you parted ways. Ymir went to live in the innermost sanctum of humanity’s stronghold, while you decided to reside in the Shiganshina District. There, you began a new life, which went to hell in a hogcart when Wall Maria got breached. Due to the immense number of titans that invaded the city, you were forced to flee. The realization then hit you – you were not strong. You were prey, livestock. And so, following the path of an animal like you always did, you decided to join the military, in attempt to become the one on top of the food chain.

 

So consumed with your own tunnel vision, you never thought that you would cross paths with a certain freckled titan shifter again.


	2. The Lion Among Sheep

Hands behind your back, you stood in rank of copious human recruits, trying your damnedest to remain perfectly still. A soft, warm breeze caressed your skin, gaze fixated upon a spot in the hollow distance. The instructor’s vehement voice filled the world around you as he demoralized one wide-eyed cadet after another. And truth be told, you couldn’t help but feel disgusted after hearing some of their reasons for enlisting to the military.

 

In your frank opinion, the majority of these so-called defenders of mankind were nothing more than a bunch of frail cowards. They cared only about surviving just like you, yes. But the fact that they would rather seclude themselves deep within the innermost sanctum of this fortress instead of fighting made you sick to the very core. That said, being the lion among sheep was something you always wanted, so you couldn’t really complain.

 

Letting out a short sigh, all the while waiting for the instructor, you decided to look around, and examine those who had been skipped. The first pair of eyes you met belonged to a brown-haired boy whose features radiated with fury. Judging by his expression, you surmised that he was a little more than just livestock. Then, you caught sight of a seemingly imperturbable girl with jet black hair. Her icy gaze clearly indicated that she had been acquainted with horror of some kind. The next demeanor that greeted you, however, was quite familiar, and it bore a slight, mischievous smirk.

 

 _'Ymir…'_ you growled within, sending said girl a glare. But in that moment, a loud, churlish voice erupted, catching you completely off guard.

 

”Who the hell are you?!”

 

Startled, you quickly turned your head to the source, and locked gazes with the intimidating instructor himself, Keith Shadis. He towered above you with a menacing scowl on his face, sunken eyes scrutinizing you from head to toe. Wasting no time, you slung your right hand from behind your back, curled it into a fist and then rammed it into your chest where your heart palpitated.

 

”[First] [Last]! From Shiganshina!” you shouted, attracting stares from every direction.

 

”Why are you here, maggot?!” Shadis inquired in a gruff tone.

 

”To join the Survey Corps, and serve humanity in any way I can,” was your response, and you heard a few gasps nearby. Of course, your answer was partially true. You did want to join the Legion, but only because you wanted to become stronger, the one on top of the food chain, the apex predator. You cared not about the war against the titans, or the fate of your fellow comrades and the wall residents in general.

 

Fooled by your lie, Shadis remained silent for a brief moment, his eyes widened by a mere fraction. He then let out a grunt, and left you behind, resuming his pursuit of vulnerable trainees.

 

With an exhale, you allowed your arms to fall to your side, and peered through the crowd once more. Everywhere you turned, you saw cadets staring at you, shock and curiosity carved into their faces…safe for Ymir, who simply gave you a quick, disdainful look.

~*~

Sitting alone in an obscure corner of the mess hall, you took another bite of your bread loaf, chewing it in a rather hasty manner. The idle gossiping of recruits still dwelled within your earshot, despite your distance. No doubt they were discussing how insane you must be for wanting to join the Survey Corps. A few of them actually said that to you. However, Eren, the brown-haired boy you had seen earlier, stood up for you, but even so, you shrugged him off when he attempted to engage in a conversation with you, as politely as you possibly could.

 

I’m not here to make friends…

 

As you began to fall into a small reverie, you heard footsteps, which grew louder and louder. Jolted from your thoughts, you averted your attention to the approaching figure, and immediately frowned once you saw that it was Ymir.

 

”What do you want?” you inquired, irritation lurking in the undertone of your voice.

 

Wearing an unfathomable countenance, the freckled girl sat on the other side of your table, legs over the edge. “So you’re pretending to be righteous, huh?”

 

”What of it?”

 

”Your act is so fake it’s disgusting,” she replied. “It’ll be amusing to see you struggle trying to keep it up.”

 

Vexed by those words, you stood up, hissing, “You better keep than damn mouth of yours shut. Otherwise, I will end you.”

 

Ymir sneered. “Go ahead, I dare you.”

 

”Just stay out of my sight, got it?”

 

”Fine, I will.” You could’ve sworn she looked a little hurt as she said that. And so, without another word, she departed.

 

Ymir annoyed you to no end, so why did you feel guilty now all of a sudden?

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you my rusty writing skills aren't too evident. Anyway, allow me to explain a few things about the reader character and his backstory. Basically, the reader hails from a titan shifter village outside the walls. It's most likely the same village where Grisha got the titan serum for Eren (I left this open for interpration), due to the fact that the reader's titan form has elongated ears and longer hair. Also, if you're wondering why it has claws, it's because I wanted to match the titan form with the reader's personality, which is feral/animalistic. Oh and the reader is a tsundere, but don't worry, he's extremely flawed. You'll see that in the upcoming chapters, but for now, you can see that he loses control quite easily when he's in his titan form.


End file.
